Edward and the Suppositories
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: what happens when Ed can't use the bathroom and Roy decides to take matters in his own hands? ::WARNING:: strong kinky-ness, and naked buttoxs.


"Edward. You've been in there for a long time," Roy called through the outside of the bathroom, "are you ok?"

"y-yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Edward replied. He found it embarrassing to talk through the bathroom door.

Roy paused for a moment, then turned to leave, Edward could here his footsteps on the hardwood floor getting father away. Edward sighed. He hadn't been able to make a bowel movement for two days. He was starting to get worried, but was too embarrassed to tell Roy (not to mention too scared to go to the doctors).

The blonde pulled up his pants and flushed so it seemed like he had used the bathroom. He walked the door, and quick headed out of the house before Roy could question him again.

Later that evening, Edward snuck back to the colonel's house, Planning on taking a shower when he heard his name being called from the bathroom. He enter that room, and saw Roy sitting on the toilet with the lid down. Ed notice a bottle with semi large pills in them. He grew a lump in his stomach.  
"Edward, I know you haven't used the bathroom in a while," Roy said.

Edward gulped, "y-you do?" he asked.

Roy nodded, "why didn't you tell me?"

Ed looked away, a light shade of pink spreading across his face. "cause..." he mumbled.

"come lay over my knee," Roy suddenly said. Seeming out of the blue.

"what?" Ed asked, startled. "y-you're not gonna spank me, are you?"

"no, just do what I say."

Ed thought about this, but sighed and laid over Roy's lap. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to give you a fee suppositories," Roy said opening the bottle on the counter.

"what?" Ed said in a panic, "that's worse then spanking!"

"we could go to a doctor instead, they have much more they could do to you there." Roy picked his words carefully, so he could scare the other into listening to Roy.

"no!" Ed shrieked, kicking.

"then sit tight," Roy said In a huff, keeping Ed still on his lap.

Ed struggled for a fee more moments, until he gave up. He sighed and went limp over Roy's lap.

"thank you," Roy said, and gripped Ed's waistband of his pants. He pulled down the fabric, and exposed Edward's rear.

Ed's face went red as he could feel the air across his rump, making a shudder go down the blonde's back. He groaned in embarrassment, and shut his eyes. He felt like he was in that position for hours, but really only a few minuets.

Roy reached for the container of vaseline, opening it and dipping his finger inside to put a glob on his finger. He then spread Edward's rear and exposed his entrance. Ed squeaked as he felt Roy rub his finger against his entrance with the cold jelly like substance. He shivered, and tensed.

"you're going to have to relax if you want this to go quickly," Roy said, coating his whole finger in vaseline.

Ed grumbled, feeling humiliated. He was sitting on an old man's lap, letting him touch his ass.

Roy spred Edward's but cheeks again, and slowly slipped his finger in. Edward gasped and arched his back. He eyes widened as he cried out, then panted nervously as he trained to gain control of himself.  
Roy ignored the boy, and swatted his feet away when Ed kicked. He twisted his finger around, then pulled out. He took a tissue, and cleaned his finger.

"you sure like raping me, don't ya Colonel?" Ed remarked bitterly.

He yelped as Roy gave him a hard smack on his bottom, "Don't you talk to me like that, Fullmetal " he said in a serious, repremandimg voice.

"y-yes sir," Ed replied, feeling humiliates again.

"im only helping you."

"I'm sorry. sir..."

Roy sighed and rubbed Ed's back. "me too," he said, "I know this isn't fun."

Ed felt a bit calmer with roy's words and actions, and let out a soft sigh of relief.

Roy took the bottle of suppositories, and popped three out. Ed turned and saw them. His eyes widening again. "they're so big-!" he exclaimed, his voice cracked in his throat.

"not as big as what comes out," Roy replied, spreading Edward once more. Edwar gripped roy's pantleg.  
"I need you to stick your butt out, Edward."

"n-no..." Ed said, squirming.

"Edward."

Edward swallowed, and got on his tip toes so his rear stuck out. Roy placed the pill at the boy's entrance, then pushed it in. Edward grimace, and started to lower himself.

"not Yet," Roy said

Ed stuck his butt back in the air, shivering. Roy placed another one in Ed's entrance, and Edward could feel the two pills colliding together.

"h-how many are you putting in?" Edward asked.

"one more..." Roy said while constraining. He place in the last one.

"you can relax now," Roy said, lubing his finger again.

Ed sighed, lauding on Roy's lap once again. But releif soon faded as Roy sticking his finger inside him again. He pushed the pills upward and kept his finger there so the pills would stay in place.

"AH! ROY!" he cried, his back arching again. He kicked and flailed. "I WANNA BE DONE!" he cried like a kid.

Roy tried to get Edward settled down again. "Edward- stop!"

"NO! I'M DONE YOU PERVERT!"

Roy groaned tiredly, and pinched One o Edward's buttcheeks hard.

Ed yelped and stopped.

"I hate you..." he mumbled.

Roy didn't reply, he simply started massaging Edward's back with his free hand.

Edward let him, knowing inside that Roy was doing this because he cared. He knew if Roy asked permission he would get a no, and if Roy didn't help Ed, the boy's situation would get worst.

They stayed like that for 5 minutes, until Roy took his finger out.  
"done," he said.

Edward stood and pulled up his pants.  
"make sure you stay near a bathroom," Roy said, washing his hands.

Ed didn't reply, he simply went to his room, sulking.

Roy didn't pay much mind, he knew Ed would get over it and try to avenge himself soon.


End file.
